


Ein perfekter Morgen

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Dancing, Drinking, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, References to Sex, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, Two Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel/Boerne-Slash *** zwei winzige Oneshots, nur Fluff, praktisch ohne Handlung *** Alles beginnt mit einem Tanz - zur "Vorgeschichte" lest einfach <a href="http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d570866000125000651d0d8/2">Kapitel 2 der "Geschichten aus Münster" von Iru</a> *** ein "Nachtrag" findet sich unter den Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen, Kapitel 5: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/816077">Erwischt</a></p><p>  <i>Sie waren zusammen nach Hause gekommen, soviel war sicher. Gelaufen, weil sie beide zu betrunken waren um noch zu fahren, und Thiel keine Lust hatte, im Taxi womöglich seinem Vater zu begegnen. Er hatte Boernes Hand nicht mehr losgelassen, oder hatte Boerne ihn nicht mehr losgelassen? Und dann?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thiels POV

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Geschichten aus Münster: Kapitel 2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19193) by Iru. 



> Diesmal hat Iru beta gelesen - da der OS schließlich durch ihren Text (Kapitel 2 von "Geschichten aus Münster") inspiriert wurde. Die alte Rechtschreibung geht alleine auf meine Rechnung und ist meine persönliche Vorliebe.
> 
> [Originalpost auf ff.de](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4db7279a0001c6540651d0d8%22)

Die Kopfschmerzen waren das erste, was Thiel beim Aufwachen bewußt wurde. Verdammt. Er hatte gestern bei Stadelhofers Einstandsfeier eindeutig zu viel getrunken. Thiel seufzte. Früher hatte ihn das nicht so mitgenommen, aber mit fortschreitendem Alter vertrug er offenbar immer weniger. Vermutlich ging es Boerne nicht viel besser.

Er erstarrte, als die ersten Erinnerungen an den letzten Abend an die Oberfläche seines Bewußtseins gespült wurden. Hatten sie wirklich ... er erinnerte sich, daß er Boerne auf die Tanzfläche gezerrt hatte. Sie hatten getanzt, und Boerne, der erst noch über ihn gelacht hatte, war plötzlich ziemlich still geworden und hatte ihn festgehalten.

Thiel blinzelte vorsichtig ins halbdunkle Zimmer. Sein Schlafzimmer. Er war alleine. Und nicht sicher, ob ihn das beruhigte oder enttäuschte.

Sie waren zusammen nach Hause gekommen, soviel war sicher. Gelaufen, weil sie beide zu betrunken waren um noch zu fahren, und Thiel keine Lust hatte, im Taxi womöglich seinem Vater zu begegnen. Er hatte Boernes Hand nicht mehr losgelassen, oder hatte Boerne ihn nicht mehr losgelassen? Und dann? Er erinnerte sich nur noch, daß er sich glücklich gefühlt hatte. Atemlos. Erleichtert. Schwerelos. Und an einzelne Bilder. An Boernes Hände in seinen Haaren. An Boerne, der ihn ansah, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen. An Ungeduld und Lachen und den Wunsch, dem anderen noch näher zu sein. An den Moment, als sich sein Verstand endgültig ausgeschaltet und er einfach losgelassen hatte.

Thiel drehte sich vorsichtig um. Das Bett war zerwühlter als sonst und roch nach Boerne. Auf seinem Nachtisch stand ein Glas Wasser und eine Packung Aspirin. Das war zumindest eine gute Idee für den Anfang, dachte er. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als wolle er gleich zerspringen. Während er auf dem Rücken lag und die Wirkung des Aspirins langsam einsetzte, beschloß er, erst einmal duschen zu gehen.

Unter der Dusche lichtete sich der Nebel weiter. Als er sich einige Minuten später auf den Weg Richtung Küche machte, hatte er die letzte Nacht bis auf wenige Erinnerungslücken rekonstruiert. Erst einmal brauchte er jetzt einen Kaffee ...

... in der Küchentür blieb er vor Überraschung wie angewurzelt stehen. Boerne war noch da. Las seine Zeitung in seiner Küche und sah im Anzug mit Krawatte vollkommen akkurat aus und überhaupt nicht wie der Boerne aus seiner Erinnerung. Der dunkelrote Fleck an seinem Hals wurde allerdings vom Hemdkragen nicht annähernd verdeckt ... Thiel spürte die Freude perlend und sprudelnd in sich aufsteigen – so hatte er sich zuletzt gefühlt, als er als Kind ein Päckchen Brausepulver auf Ex gegessen hatte. Das Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit von letzter Nacht war wieder zurück. Er hatte wohl ein Geräusch gemacht, denn Boerne sah auf. Thiel war es ein bißchen peinlich, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders – er grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd von einem Ohr zum anderen und sah vermutlich ziemlich dämlich aus. Aber Boerne lächelte ihn an.

Es war ein perfekter Morgen.


	2. Boernes POV (second verse, same as the first ...)

Boerne fühlte sich reichlich verkatert, als er aufwachte. Das war ihm schon lange nicht mehr passiert. Er blinzelte ins grelle Morgenlicht … sein Zimmer sah irgendwie anders aus als sonst.

Oh.

Das war ihm noch länger nicht mehr passiert. Er warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zur Seite, sah eine auf den ersten Blick doch sehr maskulin wirkende Gestalt unter der Decke und schloß die Augen hastig wieder. Das war ihm überhaupt so gut wie noch nie passiert. Was hatte dieser Stadelhofer bloß gestern in seine Drinks gemischt?

Nun gut. Die Sache wurde nicht besser, wenn er ihr nicht entschlossen ins Auge blickte. Den Stier bei den Hörnern packte und so weiter. Er sammelte sich kurz und öffnete die Augen wieder; mittlerweile blendete ihn das Licht schon weniger. Er drehte sich zur Seite und sah sich an, wer da neben ihm lag.

Thiel. Ziemlich nackt, soweit er das erkennen konnte.

Das war dann doch eine Erleichterung. Und überraschte ihn weniger, als er vermutet hätte. Er mochte Thiel, von Anfang an, und hatte sich nie so ganz erklären können warum eigentlich, denn sie hatten nicht wirklich viel gemeinsam. Das erklärte jetzt manches.

Während er den schlafenden Kommissar betrachtete, kam die Erinnerung an den letzten Abend Stück für Stück wieder. Sie hatten auf dieser Einstandsfeier eindeutig zu viel getrunken und waren reichlich albern gewesen. Er wußte nicht mehr worüber, aber Thiel hatte auf jeden Fall viel gelacht. Das kam selten genug vor und war ansteckend. Der DJ hatte ein Stück aufgelegt, das offenbar in den späten 70ern sehr populär gewesen war, und Thiel hatte sich darüber amüsiert, daß er es nicht kannte. Boerne fand das ziemlich ungerecht – schließlich war er einige Jahre jünger und hatte zu der Zeit, als Thiel sich durch diverse Schülerfeten tanzte, noch Geige lernen und seinen Vater zum Golfen begleiten müssen. Thiel hatte seinen Protest ignoriert und ihn auf die Tanzfläche gezerrt. Richtig übel genommen hatte er ihm das nicht, vor allem da Thiel großen Unterhaltungswert besaß – vom Tanzen verstand sein Kollege definitiv nichts. Als die Musik zu einem ruhigeren Stück wechselte, hatte er sich den Kommissar geschnappt, um ihm ein wenig Nachhilfe zu geben. Er war schließlich ein selbstloser Mensch, der seine Mitmenschen gerne an seinem Wissen teilhaben ließ.

Und dann war die Stimmung gekippt. Von albern zu … zu etwas anderem.

Er streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus, um Thiel zu wecken, stoppte aber kurz vorm Ziel. Vielleicht sollte er ihn doch besser ausschlafen lassen. Und selbst erst einmal aufstehen, ein Aspirin suchen und seine Gedanken sortieren. Seine Kleidung mußte er sich auf dem Boden zusammensuchen, was in rascher Folge Bilder der gestrigen Nacht aufblitzen ließ. Wie in einem Film, in dem der Held von Rückblenden an dramatische Ereignisse in seiner Vergangenheit übermannt wird, dachte Boerne und unterdrückte gleichzeitig den völlig unpassenden Impuls zu kichern. Naja, dem Sonnenstand zufolge war es vielleicht gerade erst sieben, und bei einer Abbaurate von etwa 0,1 bis 0,2 Promille pro Stunde in Relation zu der vermutlich genossenen Alkoholmenge, das ergab … das waren rund … also vermutlich war er noch nicht wieder ganz nüchtern. Er lehnte die Stirn gegen den Fensterrahmen und atmete tief durch. Hoffentlich hatte Thiel gestern Nacht noch gewußt, was er tat, sonst stand ihnen eine unangenehme Unterhaltung bevor. Er zog die Vorhänge zu, damit Thiel nicht ebenfalls zu früh von der grellen Morgensonne geweckt wurde, und schlich ins Bad.

Im Bad fand er zum Glück Aspirin, und als er unter der Dusche stand, fühlte er sich schon wesentlich besser. Vielleicht wäre es eine gute Idee, den Rest der Aspirinpackung Thiel ans Bett zu legen. Er wollte möglichst vermeiden, daß der Kommissar aufgrund von Kopfschmerzen und Katereinwirkung falsche Entscheidungen traf. Boerne selbst war sich von Minute zu Minute sicherer, was die richtige Entscheidung war.

Das war kein Fehler gewesen, sondern etwas, was sie schon längst hätten tun sollen. Die Details waren zwar noch ein bißchen verschwommen, aber er war ganz sicher, daß er sich gestern glücklich gefühlt hatte. Schwerelos vor Glück. So glücklich wie überhaupt noch nie. Und das hatte nicht am Alkohol gelegen. Und Thiel war … und Thiel hatte … selbst wenn er jetzt etwas anderes behaupten sollte, er war sich ebenso sicher, daß es Thiel gestern genauso gegangen war.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß er in der Küche. Er hatte überlegt, ob er in seine Wohnung hinübergehen und sich frische Kleidung holen sollte. Aber das war ihm dann doch zu riskant gewesen, er wollte hier sein, wenn Thiel wach wurde. Sein Hemd war zwar etwas zerknittert, da es gestern ziemlich unsanft auf den Boden geworfen worden war, aber sei’s drum. Verglichen mit Thiel machte er immer noch einen seriösen Eindruck. Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, vertiefte er sich in die Tageszeitung seines Nachbarn. Bei entsprechender Konzentration konnte er beim Lesen alles um sich herum ausblenden, und die Zeit verging wie im Flug.

Boerne saß schon bei der dritten Tasse Kaffee, als er plötzlich eine Diele knarren hörte. Er blickte hoch, und da stand Thiel im Türrahmen und sah ihn an. Thiel lächelte. Eigentlich war es sogar mehr ein Strahlen, korrigierte sich Boerne erleichtert.

Er lächelte zurück.

Es war ein perfekter Morgen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obwohl es wirklich naheliegend ist, wäre ich ohne Jos Anregung nicht drauf gekommen, den OS auch noch von Boernes Seite zu schreiben - Danke! Hat Spaß gemacht ;)  
> Betagelesen hat auch den 2. Teil wieder Iru.


End file.
